Maybe?
by tinkyrae
Summary: Maybe life can be okay? Maybe fate is finally going to let her be happy? Maybe just once she could honest on how she's feeling? BBandRae I don't own Teen Titans


The sound of the air conditioner was the only thing making noise in the dark narrow halls of Titans Tower. At 3 am it was normal to only hear that sort of thing. Moving swiftly the girl moved without making any sound. Not going to draw any noise to herself, advancing forward, using only her powers of she hovered inches from the floor. She took in every noise and was turning her head at every sigh and creek the tower made. Finally she knew that she wasn't going to be caught she moved through the ceiling up to the roof. Touching the top of the roof she breathed in and out.

-

Jump City hit a record breaking 113 degrees that afternoon. Making it unbearable to be outside. This of course didn't stop the Hive Five from attacking a new jewelry store. Titans had been there to fight, no matter what the weather they had a responsibility to help defend and protect the citizens from crazy hooligans. They fought with zeal eager to get the battle over with, away from the heat. It wasn't hard to outwit the dumb villains and soon the foolish ones were being escorted with handcuffs around their wrists. It was only moments later that two of the Titans began to voice their annoyance with wasting a perfectly good afternoon in the blistering heat. After an innocent suggestion of "broken ice drinks," from the alien did the two calm down. With Slushies in hand the Titans made it back to the tower, filling refreshed from the drinks, it was still clear that the heat was taking a toll on the team. Everyone was tired and irritable for no real reason.

Raven took the liberty of moving to her room. Like the others she was grumpy and tired of the crankiness of the others. Only when she dropped her cloak on the bed did the knocking began. Sighing to herself she pondered the possibilities of the knocker leaving if she didn't answer.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ "Raven?" came a hush voice. She closed her eyes. Not today it was too stuffy and she really could use some meditation time. _KNOCK!_ "I know you're in there... I can smell you." Rolling her eyes she huffed slightly and moved to the door.

Sliding the door open she was met with a pair of emerald eyes. She blinked a few times at him and then asked, "What?" He pushed his way inside, making her take a step back. He turned slightly shutting the door.

"Wha-" She was instantly caught off guard by him. Pivoting his body back around he raise his hands to her face pulling her up to his lips. His lips were on fire as he kissed her. She sighed against him and finally after being shocked by his sudden movement she relaxed. Reaching her hands up around his neck, she rested them in her favorite place. His green hair. She moved her head slightly giving the kiss more power. Opening his mouth she dove in and soon could taste the green apple flavor slushie on his tongue. She softly moaned and shuttered. Finally pulling away her lung screamed for air. Resting her head on his chest she began to scold him.

"You shouldn't ambush me like that, some one could have seen."

"No one saw Rae." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I could have blown something up." She added. She could feel his chest huff in and out as he held in a chuckle.

"But you didn't, I can't help what this heat is doing to me." Twisting away from him she moved over to the bed.

"It's so hot I can't concentrate, and you coming in isn't helping either." Smirking at her, he quickly moved to the bed right next to her. He paused looking at her, then taking his hand he gently push her hair back. Seeing his target he leaned in and began kissing and sucking on her neck. She held back her whimpers and shoved him gently.

"Stop it Beast Boy. I'm all hot and sweaty."

"Let's go shower." He murmured into her neck. She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head. _'No.'_ she thought. _'I'm not playing into this ruse of his.'_

Pushing him harder this time she gave him a look. "You know we can't do that. Getting caught in the shower? Yeah not a great idea." He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her nose.

"So what if we get caught? I want to feel your amazing tight..." he trailed off smirking. His fingers began moving up and down her sides. Sliding his hand down he rested it in her inner tight. Tracing softly he teased the poor girl. Her eyes widened as he began whispering in her ear. She instantly felt the hair on her arms rise as he told her in great detail of all the things he wanted to do. How much he wanted to please her every need. Finally after a moment of letting her imagination run wild she licked her lips.

Grabbing a hold of his wrist she stopped his wandering hand that was now hovering in between her legs. She turned her head so she could look into his eyes. "I told you no." She replied firmly. He let out a grunt and pouted.

"Okay fine, but you owe me."

"We'll see." She replied. She stood up and walked to her door, "Now if you please I really need to meditate."

"Okay okay!" he spoke rapidly raising his hands. "I'm leaving. Maybe I'll hit up Cy with some video games, I need something to keep my mind off of you." He commented. He stood walked over to the door turning slightly he winked at her and disappeared out of her room. She let out a drawn out sigh and rubbed her head. It was a constant battle with the changeling. While the battle had drastically changed from how it use to be it was still the same bull headed stubbornness. Years ago if someone would have told Raven that in the near future she would be secretly dating intolerable green one she would have died of laughter. And yet that's what had happened.

At one time Raven and Beast Boy may have even hated each other, with constant bickering and never ending fights, the team got use to the fact the two would never get along. It took some maturing in both parties before the two would finally stop conflicting. She couldn't place the exact day or even the exact moment. The feelings she had developed for him surprised her as much as it did him. She soon found him to be pleasant to be around, while he hadn't retired from the pointless games completely, he had figured out that there was other things in life then just A, B, Select, Start. That's when she had noticed him. It was the little things that had perked her attention. The way he moved around the kitchen when he was cooking, how when he was explaining something in great detail his eyes sparkled, or the way his tongue fought to occupy the same spot as his fang when he was concentrating on something. She never planned to have any feelings for the green one but just like most things in her life, things changed with out her permission.

Smirking slightly she folded her legs into the locus position and began her breathing techniques. Feeling her body calm down she began to try to focus her thoughts. It could have been the heat, or the actual heat of Beast Boy's breath on her skin, making her shudder in place. She tried her damnest to stop her thoughts from wandering but even they wouldn't listen to her. All thoughts were on him. It had all started at Jump City Park. She had been annoyed like always but couldn't really remember why or if it was actually him that made her irritated. She decided a short walk was in order. It didn't take him long to find her, he had a special ability of doing that. Catching her hand he began to question her on why she was so upset. She had intentions of giving him the cold shoulder, she didn't want his apologies or pity. It had been thundering all morning threatening to pour any second. As she stomped off towards the tower it all came down at once. Soaking them both in mere amount of seconds. Ignoring him wasn't working as soon she turned around and yelled ' _Why do you care so much?'_ He shook his head at her huffing loudly. Then time stopped. It was the same feeling you get when you're dreaming something, if feels real but you know somewhere deep down inside it was just dream. He grabbed her face rather hard, then pressed his lips to hers. Shocked and soaked, Raven did nothing to stop it. She didn't push him away, she didn't scream and curse him, she didn't even kill him like she told herself in her head to do. She welcomed the kiss. Feeling her stomach burst with butterflies, she kissed him back with just as much intensity as he was giving her.

Days after the kiss in the rain, the empath realized that it wasn't a dream at all. The shapeshifter indeed had feelings for her and had every intentions of making her, his. She smirked slightly thinking about him with her eyes still closed. He was persistent, knocking at the door had become his thing. It had become so common that Raven would find herself surprised when on the rare occasion that it wasn't her green teammate. There was no way he was going to have a kiss like that and leave her alone afterwards. Plus he made it clear that she been crazy to think so. He took her on a date shortly after. Reserving a special place so that they wouldn't be noticed by the press, she knew how serious he was in his feeling for her. Kissing her with passion again after dinner, she was left wondering how at one time she could have been so repulsed by him. She never admit it but Beast Boy had found the key to the lock and chain that had been wrapped around her heart.

So there they were three months later. Ignoring each other at meals and other activities, and avoiding any questions from the others. As soon as the three had become distracted, or in the dead of night would the secret relationship continue.

Raven could tell that her secret boyfriend was more than ready to come out, but she wasn't quite sure yet. While Cyborg was dating and meeting new people all the time she wasn't sure how he would take the odd couple. While Beast Boy was his best friend, and she the little sister he never had, she couldn't be sure he would be to thrilled about it. Richard and Kori were pretty much engaged, although Dick hadn't found 'Perfect Time' to ask yet, everyone knew it wasn't going to long now. Raven figured out of all her teammates Kori or Star, would be the most accepting. She was in love with love, so anybody who was "in love" was more than welcomed into her little fan circle. Nightwing, he was going to have the hardest time accepting it. She was positive on that. She was most afraid that if and when they came out, was how Nightwing was going to react. Being the leader of the team she couldn't help but wonder if the confession would cause major problems for the team, and that's the last thing she wanted.

She stopped meditating and came back to her room. Spotting the leather black book on her night stand she reached for it. Letting her fingers touch the soft leather she opened it and turned it to a blank page. Writing down her thoughts after meditating was something new she had started doing and although she didn't quite notice any difference it was proving to be helpful when she needed a reminder. She wrote the date at the top of the page. ' _Hive Five cause havoc at Wally's Jewelry store this afternoon. Sweltering heat made everyone cantankerous. I couldn't help but feel annoyed towards him today. Although he didn't really do anything to me, his immaturity was at an all time high. After Mediating: Tired but less irritated.'_ She let out a sigh as her eyes read over her entry. Frowned as she noticed she had written _him_ instead of Beast Boy. She had been referring to the green one more often as just _him_. Like her journal would just magically know who he was. Scratching out him she wrote Beast Boy. She felt it was important to keep his name in there just in case.

Goosebumps rose to her skin as the forbidden thought came to her head. She didn't want to assume the worst but she knew it was just a matter of time. Raven had tried to sort out her feelings so many times. While she knew that she did like him and she was sexually attracted to him, she was worried about letting herself feel anything other than that. If she did fall in love with him she knew it would open her up to heartbreak. Heartbreak and awkward feelings towards him. So she didn't allow it to happen. She had done so well up until a week ago. It had been a regular day. Everyone enjoying the day and there wasn't any signs of villains attacking. Richard had taken note of the laziness of the day and suggested to his girlfriend that they should spend the day at the beach. Packing up a picnic basket the pair soon vacated the tower. Raven didn't think much of it. She had recently found a new book that had sparked her attention. She read chapter six as she made a cup of tea. Completely absorbed in to the text of the book she didn't even notice she wasn't alone. She felt him wrap his arms around her, his lips pressed deep into her neck. Reacting instantly she sprung away as she gave him a look.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed He flashed her a grin and moved to her again.

"Dick and Star are gone. Cyborg had to go pick up parts for the T ship so that just leaves us all alone." He whispered in her ear. Hesitantly she could feel her body relax knowing no one would see them. She didn't have a chance to respond to him before he was kissing her enthusiastically. The book that was in her hand dropped to the floor as he pressed her up against the counter. This hadn't been the first time he had kissed her like this. Making out was usually as far as it went with them. That was all she allowed. Making his intentions very clear she soon found herself completely exposed from the waist down. His fingers moved faster than her thoughts and with every stroke, every touch she had been put under his spell. Her hands had moved up and down his body memorizing every curve of him. Lust course through their bodies and all of Raven's thoughts were put on the back burner. She let him push her up against the wall, she let him kiss every single inch of her, and opening her eyes just a little bit she let him slide into her.

It was the tea kettle whistling that snapped her back into reality. She looked around realizing what was going on and soon was pushing against him.

"Gar, we shouldn't be doing this." She stated. She hear him let out a low growl from her neck and with one hand pressed on the wall he thrust himself inside her again. She let a moan unwillingly escape her lips as her hands gripped his shoulders. "Gar," She tired again. His emeralds peered at her full of passion for her. With a heaving chest he held on to her and rocked his hips against her.

"Your lips say stop but your body doesn't want me to. Don't make me quit." He begged. He leaned in and kissed her thrusting again. This time she was able to hold in her moan. Her back arched as she exhaled slowly. She couldn't deny that, it was true her body was pulsating for him.

"Okay but not in here." Turning off the burner with a flick of her wrist, she then transported them into her room. On her bed in her room is where she finally gave into him, and his desires. He when to great measure showing her how a woman should be treated in bed. He took his time with her and after falling sleep in his arms did she realize that she could get use to him.

She hadn't let him do anything since, she had a feeling that if she let him do those things to her again, she may not be able to help the emotion that was going to form. Just because she didn't let him didn't mean he didn't try. Every spare second he was there knocking trying to enter her room. She had become good at giving him excuses but she knew that one day she would run out of excuses and then she knew the conversation would have to be had. She just hoped that the conversation wouldn't happen for a while.

-

Stepping down on the roof she stared at the stars that lined the sky. Smirking to herself she suddenly wished Garfield was awake so he could see them too. She frowned suddenly realizing what she had thought. A quote instantly flashed in her head, _"That's how you know you love someone, I guess, when you can experience anything without wishing the other person was there to see it, too."_ Gasping she covered her mouth. She suddenly felt her heart race. No, she wasn't, she couldn't be.

"What are you doing awake?" Her head snapped up looking towards the right side of the tower. There he sat on a lounge chair that Starfire often used for tanning. Feeling the butterflies flutter inside her stomach she swallowed and moved towards him. He was in a wife beater and thin pajama pants. Sitting down at the bottom of the chair she stared at him for a moment.

"I could ask you the same question." She stated plainly. She could feel he was giving off a strange emotion. Curiously she peered at him. He huffed as he leaded back in the chair his eyes focusing on the stars in the sky.

"Had a bad dream." he spoke softly. Narrowing her eyes she nodded, maybe that was the reason for the weirdness coming off of him.

"What to talk about it?" She inquired her eyes couldn't help but study his body language. His lips formed a thin line and he finally murmured,

"Not really." She was kind of taken aback by this. He never really ever did this, always the sharing type. Unsure of what to say or even do she looked towards the ground. Debating on if she should leave him alone or just remain quiet, she felt his hand nudge hers. "Maybe I could show you instead?" he suggested. She blinked a few times, maybe normal people would do this too if they had the abilities that she had. She gave him a look of uncertainty, but quickly made up her mind as she could see his blood shot eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. She moved closer to him taking in a few deep breaths she instructed him to hold very still. He closed his eyes as she placed her hands on the side his head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted her hands began to glow and she slowly felt herself being pulled into his memory.

Raven found herself sitting on a grassy hill. Turning her head she quickly spotted a girl in blue cloak and green boy sitting side by side. The boy gently kiss the girl's forehead and whispered something. Raven looked around and notice that it was late so besides the darkness this didn't look like a bad dream at all. She moved closer so she could heard what was being said. Beast Boy had his arm around the girl, which she knew had to be her or at least someone in her cloak. He paused for a moment before whispering again.

"I love you." Feeling the heat creep on her cheeks Raven look back to the dream Raven waiting for her answer.

"You don't love me." Dream Raven spoke firmly. Beast Boy's ears drooped as he stared at her. "Yes I do." He pressed.

"I think you pretend to just so you can get into my pants." She responded. Wondering how this was a nightmare at all? Did she end into her subconscious instead? Frowning she continued to watch.

"That's not true at all. I do love you, even though I do like getting into your pants, I don't say I love you to get something out of it. I really do love you." Dream Raven turns her head and says something that leaves the green one speechless.

"If you love me, then save me." As soon as the words leave her mouth Raven see why it was a nightmare. The green grass that they had been sitting on turned into a roaring river. Beast Boy looks around noticing the river he stares in horror as he see he is on a tiny log clinging to it. Dream Raven began to sink and is soon being carried down the river. Sensing his fear immediately Raven couldn't help but feel like she had been here once before.

"Save me!" Dream Raven screamed out to him. Waving her arms in the air her head soon was covered under the water.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled. "Not again. Not again." He began looking for a bolder or anything to help pull them back to shore. Not seeing anything he turned his head to see the empath struggling she was being carried farther and farther down stream. She gave out a scream and fought to keep her head above the water. He shut his eyes, thinking of what to turn into that would help her. He focused but nothing happen. Trying again his face twisted as he floated down the river. His powers weren't working. "Raven!" He called out to her. "Use you're powers!" She rose up and took in a breath.

"Please help me." She cried. Huffing against the water Beast Boy eyes noticed that she was drifting into rougher waters. Raven could feel the anxiety well up inside him as realization hit his face. He had been here before. He had lived this nightmare once before. Watching her drift into the deeper waters his eyes saw what they already knew was there. They were floating towards a huge cliff. His voice raise high in panic. "Raven please use your powers." She gave him a sad look then he watched as the wave crashed over her head.

Struggling against the currant he finally saw a tree. Grabbing a hold of it he pulled himself to the edge of the water. Turning around he began to search for her. "RAVEN!" He cried tears streamed down his already wet face. "Rae!" he called again. Then he spotted violet hair just as it went over the cliff. "NO!" His hand grabbed a hold of his hair crying to the sky.

"You didn't save her." Came a voice. Looking towards the shore Raven spotted a man she had never seen.

"Just like you didn't save us." Another voice a woman's. She had similar features as Beast Boy, like when he was still Garfield Logan. He stared at them shocked.

"Mom?" He began "I tried. I couldn't-"

"You're so weak. It a wonder as why anyone would ever love you." Raven didn't have to look to recognize the voice. The blonde's blue eyes glimmered with hate as she glared down at the boy. Anger began to boil inside her. How dare she say that to him.

"You never will be good enough." The man spoke again.

"You can't even save yourself."Dream Raven's voice muttered. Just then a soaking wet Raven appeared next to the group. With red eyes she glared down at him.

"Don't do this." He begged still crying hanging on to the tree branch. They all begin laugh. "You're worthless." they chanted together. Beast Boy looked down and noticed that the clear water was now dark and thick. Terrified his stomach violently turned as he smelled blood. He began fighting to climb out of the blood. "Ah! Pull me out!" He pleaded Terra smiled and shook her head.

"This is for all the blood you've spilled." She replied. Raising her hands up her eyes began to glow. With wide eyes Beast Boy looked to see a giant bolder levitating just above him.

"No! Raven don't let her do this to me." Dream Raven only smirked. His eyes were glued on the rock as it inched closer and closer to him. Ready to crush him or drowned him in the blood. Breathing heavily Raven screamed out to him.

"STOP!"

Like being a electrocuted she jolted back. Her eyes flashed open. Breathing in and out her heart pounded in her chest. Raising her hand to her forehead she wiped away the sweat that had gathered there. Finally she turned her attention to her boyfriend. He gazed at her somberly. "Now you know why I didn't want to talk about it." He whispered. Raven let out a sigh and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're NOT worthless." She spoke into his neck. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her right against him. He took a deep breath letting her scent comfort him. They sat in each others arms for a while pondering on the horrid dream. She then spoke up again knowing that something had to be done. "I think it's time to tell the others." She pulled away from his neck to look up at his green orbs. He gave her a surprised look.

"You're positive?" He question. Her eyes glimmering in the star light she raise her hand to his soft cheek.

"It's time."

"How is it you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" He asked raising his hand to her face. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

Raven answer surprised herself, but as soon as she said it she knew there was no taking it back. You can't take back the truth. "I'm falling in love with you."

"God. I never thought you'd say that." He replied then he wrapped her back into his arms. "I'm so in love with you." He whispered. He gently kissed the top of her head. Letting him cuddle her she knew that she had signed and sealed her fate. This was it, he was either going break her heart or maybe if she was actually lucky he may never leave her. Listening to his heart pulse in his chest she couldn't help but feel a warming sensation run though her. Maybe fate had finally given back to her, after years and years of trying to do good. Maybe she finally could be happy. Maybe just maybe.


End file.
